Androgian
Race Name: Androgian Racial Adjective: Androgians Biological info: Reproduction method: Sexually Most notable features: bipedal, solid black eyes, skin always has a greyish tone to it. Diet: Omnivores due to the genetic adaptability, they are capable of consuming most things without issue. General appearance: Base appearance before dna absorption is grey skin, a short and stubby nose, black eyes and their height averages around four to five feet. Males tend to bulk a bit more muscle than females, and females tend to be thinner and more lithe than males. Heads are a bit larger in proportion to their bodies than in humans and their limbs tend to be a bit longer compared to smaller central bodies. Lifespan: 120-140 years Biological Weaknesses: They tend not to be the most physically strong due to their original bodies being based more around agility than strength. They also suffer genetic instability with three or more races dna being absorbed. Unique Traits/abilities: They have the ability to adapt DNA from other species. This only changes around their physical appearance; They will still show up as an Androgian with supplemental DNA from the adapted species registering as far less than five percent total dna. Unique abilities/traits: This change was brought about because on their original homeworld, they evolved to have the ability to adapt and camouflage to the environment, even mimicking other animals to keep themselves as pray. The evolution was slow but allowed them to develop the ability to absorb DNA via touch. The Androgians have separate nuclei in the cell that are empty, upon absorbing dna, the dna would be cloned and redistributed throughout their bodies to these empty nuclei, being read and used in appropriate places to replicate the aspects of the race the dna was taken from. Appearance post change: While physical appearances post change vary from person to person; some being covered in scales with sharp claws, others looking much more human; there are several traits that do not change for the Androgians. These are that their height will always be within one and a half feet of five feet, they always have solid black eyes, which are slightly enlarged compared to humans. Their skin is also always has a greyish undertone to it, no matter the absorbed DNA Abilities post change: While not greatly changing them on the level of strength and agility, this changes their appearances, just not to a degree where they could look like another person. The list of things that can change with absorption of DNA: Hair Skin color Skin patterns Ears New limbs (max of four arms and four legs) Tails Digits on hands/feet Horns Height Gender NOTE: these changes take place over years, multiple years for the larger changes. Can not reproduce with any species but Androgian, also do not pass down any absorbed DNA to their children. Psychological info: Culture: traditionally, Most Androgians choose one race to adapt dna from. two races is rather uncommon, but three and above are something rare and requires careful cultivating for, lest it lead to issues with their appearance and what many humans would liken to cancer. They also traditionally choose one gender to adapt themselves to. They are celebratory of other species and are notably easy to adapt to most environments due to their ability. the group tends to be more diplomatic or shadow based. This isn’t to say there aren’t warriors, but those members of the species tend to have absorbed DNA to make themselves more like a warlike race. Their ideology is based around the idea that they are lacking within themselves, so they add to themselves until they are comfortable. some people this takes small changes to make them comfortable, others might never feel complete. their inhabitantance of port vittar and having a city state on the planet led by them served to help establish themselves as a noble house. In the average city/station inhabited heavily by Androgians, they have DNA banks which are available to any androgian in order to make the process easy for them to add to themselves. Some shun this in favor of finding and hunting down a friend or creature to give meaning behind their change and fulfillment. Due to this need to make themselves more, the androgians tend to be social and happy to interact with others. it’s rare to see an androgian alone, however, there are exceptions to this case. Physical augmentations are seen as a waste by the general populace. they have no need to modify their bodies with science and metal. Fulfillment is very much something done on a personal level and not something a doctor or scientist can give someone. While not shunning those that have them from other species, you are thought of less for it if you’re androgian, which leads to being shunned and eventually disowned. Groups: Outside of the general population, there are three groups who are most commonly known. There are puritans, who refuse to take in dna and only change their gender for reproduction. They’re social outcasts from Androgian society, fulfiling one’s self is a core held belief in the society, so for them to shun this idea has cast them from normal Androgian society. The feel that keeping themselves pure of other dna is key to keeping themselves strong and truly androgian. These groups tend to be more shadowy as public backlash can range from averted gazes to physical attacks upon them. The next major group is Lachenhof. Lachenhof is the noble house of the species. Comprised mainly of Androgians and their bound partners, the house is one of more moral grayness. More info in the following link The final group is known as ‘Unlimiteds’ as they call themselves. Even more taboo than the purists, these unlimited have undergone gene therapy to fully incorporate the dna they take in and mingle it with their own. While risky and verymuch dangerous as it can cause mutations they didn’t expect, cancerous growths and instability in their own bodies, this allows them to change their physical forms to a much greater extent. For those who actually survive as an unlimited, it has the effect of making them sterile in the process. There are those who are unlimited for the thrill of it, to seek out revenge, who have a craving for absorption or feel they need it to fulfill their completion. They tend to be some of the most dangerous of the Androgians and most ‘off the hook’ out of them all. they also embrace physical modifications and technological implants. General attitude towards other races: Verymuch open and accepting on the whole of other races. they don’t shun xenos as they share genetic bonds with them commonly. Public knowledge: they can change their looks to resemble other species and hold a feared and respected noble house. Outside of that, they’re generally approachable and friendly so long as they’re not nobility. With lachenhof, it’s a wild card of how they might act.